


Day 10 - Doggy Style

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Theoretically the best position for multi-tasking.





	Day 10 - Doggy Style

As Miranda and Shepard cleared up the plates, Caleb leaned close to Jack, kissed her neck then whispered low, “Can't wait to get you back home,” and stroked his hand up her thigh, squeezing lightly.

Jack eyed him with a smirk, sipping her beer, “... You know I actually wanna watch this game, right?”

He grinned, “there are positions that allow for us both to watch.”

Jack couldn't help but mirror his grin, she loved his insatiable appetite for her, she turned her head to whisper in his ear, her voice a low purr, “You really think you're gonna be able to concentrate on the game while you're fucking me from behind, Captain?”

Her tone made him growl against her neck and he squeezed her thigh again, “Fuck… maybe not. But worth a try. And I got it set to record.”

Jack pulled back, eyeing him again then shrugged, sitting back against the sofa and turning her attention back to the TV, “Yeah alright, I'd give it a go.”

 

**_Later, on the ship, Captains Quarters_ **

*smack smack smack*

“So you-- unnh -- you got creds on this?” Caleb grunted, hands squeezing Jack's hips tight as he drove into her, wondering how the fuck he thought he'd ever be able to take his eyes off this fucking gorgeous view.

*smack smack smack*

“Yeah, I put our -- Fuck, C--” Jack shuddered, her train of thought interrupted by a particularly deep thrust.

*smack smack smack*

She grunted and looked back to the wide screen display at the foot of Caleb's bed, “--I put half my take -- ahh-- my take from last job.”

*smack smack smack*

Admittedly she was finding it very hard to concentrate on the game, and had in their short time of watching already lost track of the happenings.

*smack smack smack*

Caleb's hand moved to stroke down her back and he pressed closer into her, leaning over her, tilting her hips to that perfect angle and speeding his rhythm.

*smack smack smack smack smack*

Jack swore under her breath, hands balling into fists, gripped around the sheets beneath her as she gave up any attempts to focus on anything other than how fucking amazing he made her feel, and how quickly he was driving her to what she knew would be a deep and powerful orgasm.

*smack smack smack smack smack*

Caleb groaned her name as he grasped her hips tight, holding him to her as he slammed into her, feeling his release approaching and so desperate to feel her cum around his cock. “Fuck, J, I'm close… cum for me… wanna feel you fucking coat me.”

*smack smack smack smack smack*

She arched her back, pressing back against him, feeling the pulse of his motions through her whole body. It was too much; she could only gasp and groan his name loud as she came, energy sparking over her skin like a string of lightning.

The feel of her warm juices pouring over his cock, her pussy walls squeezing him so completely pushed him over the edge and he rammed himself deep inside her, exploding, his hot seed filling her and spilling from their joining as her hips bucked against him.

Jack's hips stilled slowly and she lay beneath him a moment before the cheering  from the holo display made her snap her head back up. She beamed and cheered, “Fuck yes! I knew those beautiful fuckers wouldn't let me down!”

She looked back to Caleb over her shoulder, grinning wide and shifted beneath him, “Just won 200,000 credits baby, time to fucking celebrate!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little comedy... hope you enjoyed!


End file.
